leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
娜美/游戏技巧
技能使用 * has very high potential in ganking. Her passive gives bonus movement speed for 1.25 seconds, which is enough for a teammate to catch up to an opposing enemy. This effect is somewhat similar to that of . * should be used immediately in large teamfights to gain an advantage. *Keep in mind that and can interrupt channeling spells, like or . * is great for casting in a 2v2 fight in bot lane. It both damages your enemies and heals your ally, providing a significant advantage. * works great with skillshot champions like and , because of how they rely on spamming basic attacks between skillshots. * is a squishy champion, so be careful not to let yourself get caught alone. Positioning is always important. *Care should be taken when utilizing and choosing targets for 's abilities: ** should be cast onto squishy targets, like AD carry or a support, unless they have high mobility or can easily dodge it (like or ). In these cases, you should instead aim at a target with a lower chance of dodging it. **When prioritizing healing, should be cast onto allies as this will potentially heal two allies or yourself as well; on the other hand, when harassing, prioritizing enemies may result in two enemies taking damage while healing one ally or yourself. **Keep in mind that 's damage increases with your AP, not the allied champion you cast it onto. Cast it on allies with high attack speed, such as an ad carry or solo top champion who relies on attack speed (like ). *If you see that your team mate needs to escape, or is chasing an enemy down you can use either your or to activate your passive, to increase your allies movement speed. *All of 's abilities have long cooldowns, so you be careful about using all of your spells at once, otherwise you will be unable to protect yourself. You could perhaps aim to get some CDR, (e.g. ) *Always remember that bounces between target and even allies you can use this to your advantage to damage enemies and heal allies. Rushing a in early lane could help support your AD carry during those tough zoning enemies like , . *Save for the game changing moment, it could disrupt the enemy team and save your allies. Item Usage Nami's skills can suck up a lot of mana, buying mana regen or flat mana giving items should allow you to stay in lane longer. * If you're aiming for mana, try buying items that grant plenty of mana, such as , , , if combined these items can give you some decent survivability and AP. * If your aim is for mana regen, try , , or , putting these 3 items together will also give you full 40% cooldown reduction, giving you 3 more item slots to work with, without worrying about aquiring additional mana regen or Cooldown reduction. * may be your first choice of boots if you're a support, however if you aimed to get the previous 3 mentioned items which would give you 40% cooldown already, then these boots would be useless. Trying other boots, such as or , should be equally as beneficial in case you wanted to move around faster to keep in position, or pack more damage into your spells. should fit in with Nami's abilities nicely, since most of her abilities can potentially hit multiple enemy targets, proccing multiple slows and speed buffs can greatly influence team fights in your favor. is a relatively cheap item, it can provide some more healing sustain , and it can later be built into to further support allies. may be expensive, especially if you're playing as a support, but the extra AP and magic penetration aura will help you and your allies, just be sure you aren't putting yourself at too much risk since the 's low range now requires you to get somewhat close to enemy targets to make use of the passive. * 's spell have good Ap ratios but have fairly long cooldowns. Buying items such as and along with would provide with you with more than enough mana and faster cooldowns to spam all your spells. 官方推荐出装 To be added upon release. 对抗此英雄 *Like all squsihy champions, can be counter and be target by assasins champion, such as , and , and by focusing her down first in duo lane, would place her laning partner at a disadvantage. Champion Spotlight To be added upon release. Category:Champion strategies